


Sanders Sides Ship Prompts (Because Everything Could Be Gayer)

by AvengeTheYoungbloods



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (More like characters), A shmorgasboard of alternate universes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Everyone Is Gay, I may actually turn these into their own stories if they’re liked enough, I wrote them, M/M, More fandoms may come in I don’t know yet, Multi, Polyamorous Character, The Sanders Sides are precious boys who deserve the world, Thomas is Patton’s adopted son in one of these, but Roman is a flaming gay, but mostly cute shit, maybe a touch of angst?, these prompts are my own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/pseuds/AvengeTheYoungbloods
Summary: Some prompts/ideas for our precious boys that come to me while listening to music. If any of these are liked enough, I might turn them into a full-fledged story!I’m very proud of these ideas and as a Hufflepuff like Thomas, I’m open to criticism!





	1. Love Is Not A Choice (LAMP)

Love Is Not A Choice (LAMP): (Human AU)  
When four Internet best friends meet up for Pride in Atlanta, things get really interesting and really complicated.  
//list of each person’s sexuality and gender is as follows:  
Virgil: Nonbinary and bisexual (they/them)  
Patton: Genderfluid and gay (he/them)  
Logan: Cisgender and pansexual  
Roman: Cisgender and gay //

Alternate Title: Pride Just Got Gayer


	2. Meant To Be (Moxiety)

Meant To Be (Moxiety): (Human AU, Soulmate AU)  
Virgil Adams is 22, and he’s had the initials “P.S.” on his wrist since he was 17. What happens when he meets a single father with the initials “V.A.” on his wrist while at work?  
//Thomas is Patton’s son in this, but Patton adopted him; Thomas is 18//

Alternate Title: Fated Destiny Is A Little Funny


	3. Not “Normal” Like You (LAMP)

Not “Normal” Like You (LAMP): (Supernatural AU; Vampire Virgil, Human Patton, Werewolf Roman, Warlock Logan [the good type of warlock])  
Patton gets insecure about being the only human in his relationship with Logan, Roman, and Virgil, but his three boyfriends share a secret with him about their own insecurities.

Alternate Title: Double Sided Insecurity


	4. Can’t Do This Anymore (Logicality)

Can’t Do This Anymore (Logicality): (Human AU)  
Patton is stuck in a relationship that he is miserable in, and after Patton texts Logan saying that his boyfriend threw something at him but missed, Logan runs to his rescue. When Logan and Patton’s boyfriend get thrown in jail, will Patton’s testimony prove to set Logan and himself free?

Alternate Title: I Will Fight For You, Always


End file.
